What if
by sonamy33
Summary: "Today is the day. The day I shall finally ascertain how he feels about me" Harry takes in a deep breath and exhales silently while clutching on to his letter. The letter he had finally had the courage to write after one year of knowing his crush, Louis Tomlinson...this is a one shot. only characters in this is louis and harry from one direction


Jeanine Gonzalez Period 2

December 15, 2012 Eng. 10

"Today is the day. The day I shall finally _ascertain_ how he feels about me" Harry takes in a deep breath and exhales silently while clutching on to his letter. The letter he had finally had the courage to write after one year of knowing his crush, Louis Tomlinson. The letter was _cogent_, it never when in circles, he made sure of that, he didn't want to confuse the boy after all. Ever since Harry met Louis he always tried to hid his feelings towards him, his feelings towards Lou were not _finite_, he tried his very best to _expunge_ the thoughts about him. He knew that Louis would never feel the same way about him, after all they were best friends. And it's not like he fell for a girl, he fell for a guy, and this was very _uncanny_ for he had never had feelings for another guy before. Harry was not all that _supercilious_ about it.

Harry puts the letter away in his bag, swiftly pulls out his phone and up Louis. He waits a few seconds before he picks up. "Hey Lou do you by chance have any time to hang out with me?" He was getting nervous, he had a feeling this was going to be a bad idea, but he just has to find out how Louis feels about him. The wait was just eating him from the inside out. But he had to be _scrupulous_ about it for he did not want to ruin his friendship with him, it would hurt him to know that a little thing like this would ruin the best thing that has ever happened to him.

"Well of course I do Harry. I always have time for you after all you are my best pal. Even if I were busy I would make sure I would have time for you." This made Harry smile, for him to say that to him showed he loved him and cared for him a lot.

"Really. Well then come over here now!" Harry hung up once the last word slipped out of him mouth. A smile was skulking slowing to his face. He just couldn't contain the happiness filling up inside him. A few minutes passed by and the bell finally rang, Harry ran excitedly to the door but he nonchalantly fixed himself up. He slowly opened to door and once the door was fully opened Louis gave Harry a hug. "Harry!"

"Louie not too tight. You're going to knock all the air out of me and somehow kill me" Harry giggled. Louis let go.

"Oh right. Sorry chap. I forget my own strength sometimes." Louis smiled at Harry, his smile just made his heart skip a beat, Louis' smile always brightened up Harrys day. "Well are we just going to stand around or are we going to go do something" Louis lightly punched Harrys arm. Harry blinked twice and then shook his head.

"Oh no. let's go play some video game" Harry smiled. He pulled on Louis's arm and walked towards the living room. Louis gave him a malevolent smile.

"So ready to get your butt beat. You know I always win at these games." Harry laughed.

"No you don't, you liar. Stop thinking you're the best when you're not." Harry tried to tackle Louis onto the couch. But failed, he was _invulnerable_ to his attack, he had _converged_ to the left and placed a pillow where he was, so Harry can tackle it instead. The both laughed. "You sly little fox" Louis smirked.

"Well I wasn't going to let you harm me." They began to wrestle for about an hour. "I give up. You win." Harry gained Louis's _esteem._ Harry couldn't help but feel attainment from this. He had finally beat Louis at something, that he did not even attend to do. They both sat down and took a breather.

"Oh Lou I almost forgot, I need to give you something." Before Louis had the chance to say anything Harry got up and rushed over to his bag and pulled out his letter. He ran back to Louis and handed the letter to him. When his hand brushed against his he felt _affiliated_ to him somehow. As Louis opened up the letter his eyes started to wander around, looking at every inch of the letter before he had actually started to read it. Once he had finished the letter he folded it back up and ripped it up, _dispersing_ the remains. Harry got down on his knees and began to pick up the pieces with tears streaming down his face. "Why…..Why would you do such a horrid thing. I poured my whole heart into that letter and what do you do!?...You rip it up…breaking my heart in the process. How does this make you feel!? Huh? How does bloody make you feel? Happy? Happy that you hurt me, your best friend." Louis just stared at him with a blank expression on his face. He was _omniscient _to everything but did not say a word. Louis just got up from where he was sitting and hugged Harry. This shocked Harry. Louis put one hand on his head and began to stroke his head.

"Harry. I'm sorry I ripped your letter. I truly am. But I don't want anyone to know about this. They would make fun of you. And I wouldn't want anything to happen to you. And you ant to know something" Harry nodded, sniffling. Louis brought his head closer to Harry's and placed his mouth close to his ear, he whispered. "I feel the same way about you."


End file.
